Higher integration of semiconductor memory devices may help to satisfy consumer demands for superior performance and inexpensive prices. In the case of semiconductor memory devices, increased integration may be desired, because integration can be important in determining price. However, expensive equipment may be needed to pattern devices at desired sizes which may set limitations in integration. Recently a variety of studies on new technology have been conducted to increase the density of semiconductor memory devices.